Cecelia
Cecelia is a servant at the Hound Pits Pub, who is first encountered when Corvo Attano arrives at the Loyalist hideout. Biography Before the plague outbreak, Cecelia lived in an apartment in the Flooded District, later becoming a servant at the Hound Pits Pub. To the other servants, she is seen as incompetent, Lydia noting that she is only fit to do simple jobs, and Wallace chastising her for not knowing how to curtsy properly, despite the fact that she has never before worked for the aristocracy. She has seen some of the violence that the plague has brought to the city, telling Corvo that some of her sister's teeth were knocked out by the City Watch. This is the only time that she mentions her family, and her comments are usually centered around her work at the Hound Pits. During her employment at the Hound Pits Pub, she developed a connection to the place and expresses her desire to become the owner and manager of the pub. ''Dishonored'' Cecelia works as a servant at the Hound Pits Pub, cleaning the beds and plates and setting out food for the Loyalist members. She is mostly ignored around the pub, only sharing her thoughts with Corvo in passing. She spends her time sweeping the floors and making the beds, occasionally complaining about the dust and her fatigue, saying that there is always more work to do. Cecelia is portrayed as an insignificant character in terms of her importance to the Conspiracy, and though she always helps out around the pub, she is rarely acknowledged by the other Loyalists. In a conversation with Corvo, she wonders if the only reason she was spared during Farley Havelock, Teague Martin, and Treavor Pendleton's purge is because they simply forgot she existed. During Corvo's stay at the pub, she seems to undergo an internal change as time passes, becoming more bold and confident, though the change is not readily apparent through her dialogue and behavior. She is amazed by Corvo's courage, as shown by her comments after Corvo emerges from the sewers underneath the Hound Pits, and before escaping the area, she leaves Corvo a note, saying that he gave her the courage to do so. Trivia *Despite Lydia's criticism, Cecelia says that the housekeeper is the only person who is nice to her. *Cecelia has a bit of a playful streak, admitting that she played a prank on the Loyalists by knocking at the front door one night. Unfortunately, "No one thought it was funny." *She is shown to have a romantic/marital interest in Piero Joplin. In the low chaos ending, the two of them are seen together, suggesting that the feeling might be mutual. *She keeps a secret key to an abandoned apartment near to the Hound Pits, which she uses as a safehouse and hideout. *When she is examined with the Heart, it reveals generic responses heard when examining female survivors. Gallery Cece crop01.png|Cecelia in the abandoned apartment. cecilia2.png|Cecelia talking to Corvo. cecilia1.png|Cecelia on the street outside the Hound Pits. cecilia01.png|Cecelia speaks with Corvo inside the pub. cecelia01.png|Cecelia smoothes out Pendleton's bed covers. Cece02.png|Cecelia locked in the secret apartment. Dishonored_2013-02-10_14-41-13-59.jpg|Abandoned house key location. Cece face.png|A closeup of Cecelia's face. Screens04 curtsy.png|Cecelia is scolded by Wallace. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalists